La malteada
by Roroanama
Summary: Una cena accidental provoca que un sentimiento despertar en Rainbow pero puede que un mesero con una malteada sea la solución.
1. Chapter 1

N.A: Esta es una historia paralela a la de Scootaloo en la rainbow factory. Habia subido esta historia hace unos meses pero lamentablemente no me di cuenta de que habia subido el borrador mas no la historia como tal, debido a esto tuve que reescribirla debido a que la habia borrado pensando que todo estaria guardado en esta pagina, que siento el gran error y espero que les guste la historia, tranquilos seguire con las mismas estructuras de la historia solo que con sentido :3

(Vista de Rainbow Dash)

(10:00 A.M)

Buen dia Ponyville me levanto de mi cama, me acerco a mi calendario para mirar que dia sera hoy...Dia de los corazones y cascos no puede ser, el dia en donde todos los tortolitos salen a estar juntos en parques, hoteles, restaurantes, sus camas... Bueno al menos los que tienen a alguien al menos, yo sigo estando soltera sonara raro la Gran Rainbow Dash soltera, una gran pegaso que participo con los Wonderbolts que tenia a la mitad de los pegasos enamorados de ella, soltera, odio admitirlo pero es cierto estoy sola ya que pase mucho tiempo enamorada de Soarin y nunca le dije nada hazte que le dijo a todo el equipo que estaba saliendo con Big Mac aunque nunca espere que alguien tan "macho" como Big Mac fuera homosexual aun asi casi todos los ponys que conozco son asi inclusive mis amigas, la unica pony que no esta enamorada o al menos que yo sepa es Scootaloo, a ella nunca le intereso algo como las citas, nunca fue su proridad de hecho una vez ella me conto algo cuando estabamos viendo el atardecer en nuestra montaña...

Flash Back de Rainbow

Estoy sentada esperando a Scootaloo como cada noche de domigo, estoy sobre una de las colinas que se encontraba cerca de mi casa, este lugar tiene tantos recuerdos cuando nos peleamos y nos reconciliamos, su fiesta de cumpleaños, recuerdo que ese dia ella solo queria estar conmigo, estaba pasando un mal momento ademas ese dia me conto la manera en como perdio a sus padres y como tuvo que vivir de manera deporable hazta que logro construirse una pequeña casa debajo de un puente, fue una historia bastante larga pero no pude evitar prestar atencion era increible como habia vivido...aun asi ella ya lo supero hace años, de repente Scootaloo llama mi atencion acostandose sobre mis patas, me asusto, haciendo un pequeño grito y ella se rie antes de acomodarse en mis patas , me sonrojo, suspiro y dejo que se acomode. Cuando termina ella suspira, me mira a los ojos.

-Rainbow, te puedo hacer una pregunta- Asiento con la cabeza y le respondo:

-Claro Scoot eres mi hermanita puedes preguntarme lo que sea- Empiezo a acariciar la cabeza de Scoot para que se sienta tranquila ella sonrie.

-Siempre me he preguntado ¿Por que estas soltera? Es decir eres la pony mas asombrosa que conosco y la mas hermosa, aun asi sigues soltera eso no me cuadra Rainbow- Miro hacia la luna y suspiro

-Es algo complicado, Scoot yo estuve enamorada, y nunca le dije nada, él siguio con su vida, se enamoro y yo solo me quede con la ilusion- Scootaloo mira hacia la luna, se para y se sienta a mi lado.

-Sabes algo, el dia en que nos convertimos hermanas, yo-yo sonara raro pero estaba enamorada de ti ya sabes tipico flechazo de potrancas, y cuando me aceptaste como hermana me senti la potra mas afortunada pero me di cuenta de que jamas pasaria eso que tanto anhelaba y cuando pense en ello me di cuenta de algo yo no estos diseñada para las citas, es decir pensaba que queria una pero cuando pense en como seria me parecio algo inutil desde eso jamas me volvi a enamorar porque mi corazon no lo sentia, como si algo lo tapara y no lo se fue perdiendo la importancia en mi vida, Rainbow yo-yo me siento sola quiero amar a alguien pero mi corazon no lo acepta- Scootaloo baja la mirada y unas lagrimas caen de sus ojos, ella estaba enamorada perdio la esperanza en el amor y ahora es infeliz porque no puede amar. Me acerco y le doy un abrazo le susurro al oido que algun dia encontrara a su amor que era cuestion de paciencia pero ella no para de repente me empuja y se voltea.

-Lo-Lo siento estoy un poco frustrada no queria molestarte- Me levanto y abrazo a Scootaloo con todas mis fuerzas

pero entonces me di cuenta de que todos se han enamorado entre si. Todos están juntos menos y incluso Applebloom se enamoró antes que yo. También Twilight, Fluttetshy, Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity todas mis amigas están enamorada, todas menos yo... Pero ahora lo que pienso Scootaloo también esta soltera, que tal si la llamo y le pido... Wow espera en que estoy pensando Scootaloo es mi hermana menor, es la pegado que mas me entiende y también la mas hermosa de Ponyvi... Demonios nesecito quitarle estos pensamientos tal vez salir me ayude a olvidar todo esto de Scootaloo...

(12:30 A.M)

Veo a todos los enamoraditos, estoy en un restaurante de dos pisos, estoy sentada en una mesa en el segundo piso más exactamente en el balcón debido a que este lugar está tan lleno que llevo esperando 2 horas aqui, así que en recompensa me dejaron sentarme en una de las mesas mas exclusivas.

-Me alegra verte aquí Rainbow, veo que también llevas esperando aquí un rato eh- Me volteo y veo Scootalo esta vestida con su chaleco de siempre es chaleco de cuero ella lo ha usado desde obtuvo su cutie mark ella lo toma como su marca personal, desde que creció ella se a vuelta mas linda, su pelo ha crecido igual que sus alas y son más grandes que el promedio y eso para los pegasos es muy atractivo, su cutie mark son dos alas y en el centro una gran estrella dorada y por fuera una gran llama morada.

En ese momento Scootaloo se sentó al frente mío, ella empieza a mirar el paisaje que se puede ver desde el balcon. Ella está tan cerca de mi, siento mi impulsos de acercarme y besar la suavemente mientras le quito su chaleco y..

-Scootaloo llamando a Rainbow Dash- Scootaloo esta al frente mio con una sonrisa.

-Eh perdoname estoy perdida en mis pensamientos jeje... Y dime que era lo que me decías-Scootaloo me rie y se vuelve a sentar ensueño silla..

\- Bueno como te decía llegue aquí hace una 1 hora y me trajeron aquí arriba, por lo que no querían mas quejas, así que me dijeron que eligiera una mesa y cuando te vi pensé "Hey vamos a acompañar a Dashie la solterona"- Arg odio cuanto Scootaloo me restriega en cara estar soltera pero lo peor es que ella también lo es.

-No se porque lo dices tu también estás soltera- Scootaloo se rie a carcajadas y se limpia una lágrima imaginaria.

-Yo soy mas joven que tu, puedo conseguir a quien yo quiera- Scootaloo se recuesta sobre la silla y sonríe.

-Oh vamos la diferencia es poca a parte quien te soportaría todo el tiempo eres "Venga vamos a ser cosas peligrosas ya se vamos y sobrevolemos un dragón que esta enfadado"- Scootaloo me mira a los ojos.

-Esto es la guerra... Además eso solo sucedió una vez y que tienes tu que no tenga yo déjame recordarte que tu me ayudaste a ser lo que so...-Un mesero acaba de toser veo que finalmente tomaran mi orden y la de Scootaloo.

-Bueno señorita ¿Que es lo que decea?- El mesero le esta tomando la orden a Scootaloo aunque el tiene una extraña sonrisa como si viera algo en nosotras.

-Bueno a mi me caería bien un sandwich de margarita y una malteada-

-¿Grande o pequeña señorita?-

-Mmm grande-

-¿Y para su mare?- En el momento en que el mesero menciono eso, Scootaloo se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Perdon señor pero ella no es mi mare es mi amiga-

-Ya veo la dejo en la Friendzone- Scootaloo le mando una mirada al mesero que parecía que estuviera a punto de matarlo.

-Bueno esta bien, dígame señora que desea-

-Yo quisiera una ensalada por favor y por su seguridad, debo recordarle que no soy su mare- El mesero asiente y mi guiña un ojo.

El mesero se da media vuelta y se va a la cocina que se encuentra en el primer piso. En ese momento Scootaloo me mira fijamente hasta que de repente se empieza a sonrojar hasta que ella voltea hacia en paisaje.

-Rainbow ¿Porque todos piensan que somos pareja? Es decir tu eres mayor que yo, y tu eres mucho mas bonita que yo, seria muy extraño que tu quisieras salir con un desastre como yo, es decir esto simplemente no tiene sentido-Scootaloo baja la mirada y sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, de repente ella sacude su cabeza como si tratara de quitarse algún pensamiento de la cabeza.

-De que hablas Scootaloo tu no eres ningún desastre y porque te molestas, que tiene que la gente diga que somos pareja lo importante es que tu y yo sabemos que ellos están equivocados y que están diciendo estupidezes- Le sonrió a Scootaloo y tomó su pata que estaba sobre la mesa, Scootaloo se sonroja y mira mi pata con la suya, ella empieza acariziar mi pata hasta que ella se voltea y quita su pata de la mesa. Me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer siento como mis mejillas empiezan a cambiar de color a rojo y miro hacia abajo finalmente escucho nuevamente toser al mesero por su mirada victoriosa creo que ha estado hace bastante tiempo, en una pata el sostiene la ensalada y el sandwich, con la otra sostiene una bandeja una increíblemente grande malteada. Es impresionante para mi que los entrenaran para pararse en dos patas únicamente para llevar mas bandejas, a mi parecer ellos se ven bastante incomodos caminado así.

-Su pedido señoritas- De repente veo como uno de los otros meceros mira hacia abajo y saca una bolsa con bits. El mesero deja en nuestra mesa la comida se da media vuelta y toma la bolsa de bits de su compañero.

-Ese maldito haciendo apuestas sobre nosotras arrggg ojalá no fuera ilegal el asesinato, de echo debería ser un deporte- Veo a Scootaloo tomando su sandwich y dándole un gran bocado.

-Scootaloo si el asesinato fuera legal y fuera un deporte tu serias la campeona con mas medallas de oro de las que han sido creadas- Sonrió y tomo un gran bocado de mi ensalada la cual esta increíblemente deliciosa, en ese momento Scootaloo deja de masticar me mira unos segundos y me sonrie. De repente noto algo en la malteada mejor dicho no es que la malteada como tal tenga algo mal sino que viene con dos pajillas no puedo evitar sonrajarme ante la idea de tomar de una malteada con Scootaloo eso seria muy romantico... espera que acabe de pensar.

(11:30 A.M)

Hace media hora que he terminado de comer y es un poco incomodo eatar esperando, aqui frente a ella, ese mesero me ha hecho pensar de mi relacion con Scootaloo ea decir he estado con ella desde hace tiempo recuerdo cuando ella fue a contarme como la obtuvo, recuerdo como Scootaloo se monto sobre mi nube y me abrazo con mucha fuerza recuerdo que despues de un rato ella se quedo dormida en mi pecho recuerdo que le bese la frente y la cante una cancion de cuna puede que suene ridiculo pero lo hice recuerdo sentir la respiracion de ella en mi cuello era de lo mas relajnte que recuerdo aun asi pienso en eso y me doy cuenta de que ha Scootaloo siempre la trate diferente ya que sentia algo cuando estaba con ella algo diferente.

Dejó de pensar en ello no quiero empezar a sonrojarme otra vez entonces noto que Scootaloo no va ni por la mitad de su malteada. Ella no debió haber pedido esa cantidad, de hecho parece hecha para las parejas ya que viene con dos pajillas y es increíblemente inmensa, de hecho al lado de nuestra mesa hay una pareja de ponies tomando de la misma malteada al menos ellos van por la mitad.

\- Bueno creo que no puedo mas con esta malteada si quieres te puedes ir aquí me voy a demorar mucho, sabes algo creo que nesecito ir al baño demasiada malteada- Asiento con la cabeza y Scootaloo se para y va trotando al baño entonces una yegua se acerca al baño he intenta entrar al baño entonces Scootaloo la empuja y entra en el baño. Típico de Scootaloo ella no deja que nadie se meta en su camino.

\- Bueno creo que no puedo mas con esta malteada si quieres te puedes ir aquí me voy a demorar mucho, sabes algo creo que nesecito ir al baño demasiada malteada- Asiento con la cabeza y Scootaloo se para y va trotando al baño entonces una yegua se acerca al baño he intenta entrar al baño entonces Scootaloo la empuja y entra en el baño. Típico de Scootaloo ella no deja que nadie se meta en su camino. De repente el mesero se pone al frente mio el me mira a los ojos y sonrie .

-Señorita porque no le dice a ella la verdad, he visto como la trata, como la miras y por lo que he visto ella siente lo mismo- El sonríe y deja de estar en dos patas a estar en cuatro.

-No-no se de que hablas- Sonrio pero se que lo he hecho de una manera muy falsa, el me mira y se empieza a reír después de un tiempo el para y se limpia una lágrima entonces el me mira a los ojos y desasiente con la cabeza.

-Reconozco a una enamorada con tal solo escucharla, mira Rainbow se que tu estás enamorada de Scootaloo es decir son muy obvias- Un minuto el como sabe nuestros nombres nunca se los dijimos, además yo no estoy enamorada de Scootaloo ella es mi hermanita menor aunque ella ya no es tan "menor" ahora ella es una hermosa yegua con unas grandes y elegantes alas que solo resaltan sus hermosos ojos... espera que acabe de pensar.

-A mi no me puedes mentir se que a ti te gusta Scootaloo, de hecho estuviste pensando en ella ya que bueno estás sonrojada- En ese momento siento el calor en mis mejillas, no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada el tiene razón siento algo mas por Scootaloo, ella siempre me hizo sentir especial, siempre que estaba con ella podía sentir en mi corazón ese sentimiento de calor que nunca había sentido con nadie, es cierto estoy enamorada de Scootaloo.


	2. Enamorada

(Punto de vista de Rainbow)

Enarmorada... Enamorada... No ese sentimiento no me suena familiar, puede que Soarin me gustara pero enamorada, enamorada no lo se...

-Bueno ella es mi hermana menor...- El mesero abre la boca y se pone palido.

-Le entras al incesto-Susurro el mesero sorprendido, me sonrojo a mas no poder -Señorita yo no juzgo pero como le explicarian a sus padres que estas enamorada de tu hermana, no mejor dicho como tomaran que la mayor se restriegue a la menor-

-Me refiero hipoteticamente, somos de familias distintas solo que ella cuando era una potranca la tome bajo mi ala y estuve a su lado- El mesero suspiro y me sonrio, saco un trapo y se limpio la frente.

-Me asusto, aun asi debe serle honesta Scootaloo se ve como un buen partido, alas grandes, bastante estilo y por lo que veo bastante flexible si sabe a lo que me refiero- el hombre me guiño un ojo, no pude evitar sonrojarme, depues de todo estaba en lo cierto Scootaloo es muy pero muy flexible de seguro surgio de tantos golpes y acrobacias que hacia sus huesos se volvieron de hule o algo asi.

-Ademas hoy en dia las relaciones homosexuales son mas aceptadas y que importa la edad en el amor, en tanto verse les provoque esas cosquillas en el estomago y actuen mas idiota de lo normal estara bien- Me rio ante el comentario del mesero, en ese momento recorde una frase que me habia dicho Fluttershy alguna vez "Yo no busco al caballo que me haga feliz, busco al pony que me haga feliz" Una frase bastante bonita para ser realista.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista pero como le digo a la pony mas importante en mi vida, que estoy ena-enamorada de ella, nisiquiera se sus sentimientos por mi, lo mas probable es que me vea como una hermana, su mejor amiga y no quiero que las cosas se vuelvas raras entre nosotras- Es bastante raro que diga que estoy enamorada de alguien sin estar segura pero creo que la unica forma de saberlo es pasar tiempo con ella despues de todo es una forma de comprobar si lo que siento es real o algo pasajero.

-No quiero hablar de mas pero la malteada que le di es algo peligrosa pues es algo que los caballos toman para el sexo facil- Lo mire confundida a que se refiere con peligrosa.

-¿Que teniene esta malteada?- El hombre se rie y rasca la parte trasera de la cabeza antes de mostrarme el menú que tenia un pequeño detalle que Scootaloo parece no a ver leido "Bebida Afrodiciaca"

-Esto no hara que se abalanze sobre ¿mi verdad?- El hombre mira pensativo y me responde.

-Como tal no pero si provocara que sus hormonas se disparen y este mas dispuesta a tener sexo- Me quede quieta las cosas podrian llegar a ponerse peligrosas y no creo que sea buena idea de hacerlo antes de saber si soy correspondida seria muy inconmodo despues.

-Pero yo me quedaria con ella porque estaria dispuesta a cualquiera y no creo que esa idea te agrede a ti ni a ella de seguro es reservada en algunos asuntos importantes, ya sabes hay ponys que venden su virginidad por bastante dinero darla de gratis a cualquiera no ayuda- Supongo que tiene sentido ademas, soy parte del pequeño grupo de ponys que han visto a Scootaloo borracha es un verdadero desmadre, quien sabe que haria exitada.

-Psss, oye sonrie ahi viene- Miro en direccion al baño y veo a Scootaloo salir, me sonrie, entonces de la nada la yegua que Scootaloo salta de la nada y le da con una bandeja en la cabeza.

Todos los jovenes del lugar soltaron un gran oohhhh y Scootaloo se tambaleo, viendo a su alrededor y a los chicos riendose de ella, se para en dos patas, toma la bandeja y comienza a golpear repetidamente a la yegua luego de unos 5 a 6 golpes, Scootaloo con un movimiento de bailarina, gira sobre su pata y le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-Reza por que no sea mazoquista- Trago saliva por que en ese caso las cosas serian algo dificiles pero dicen que el amor no tiene barreras.

Todos en el restaurante empiezan a aplaudir y admirar a Scootaloo quien con una sonrisa orgullosa flexiona sus musculos y muestra su soberania frente a todos.

-Mejor no rezes corre y grita por tu vida con esos musculos no caminas en 2 semanas- El espectaculo acaba cuando un guardia aparce detras de Scootaloo quien lentamente se voltea, cuando ve al guardia se voltea, frente a todos, grita una sola palabra que hace a los ponys reir como locos incluyendo al mesero.

-FUCK- Ella sale del restaurante escoltada por el guardia.

-Oh tal vez la violen brutalmente en la carcel ese lugar es de locos- Una vez vi la carcel de reojo cuando acompañaba a Twilight a vigilar un preso y vi a una yegua rodeada de otras yeguas de mayor tamaño y con una sonrisa pervertida quien me susurro -Ayudame por favor- Una de las yeguas lamio el cuello de esta, entomces uno de los guardias me agarra y me saca de esa zona.

No creo que la violen tan rapido, aun asi no me preocupo por ello pues Scootaloo entra unos minutos despues con una hoja en su hocico.

El mesero me guiña el ojo y se va.

-Rainbow me prestar-

-No, pagalo tu sola ya eres una yegua- Scootaloo hace un puchero y luego se dedica a tomar la mateada mientras la yegua era atendida por una enfermera que estaba cenando en el restaurante.

-No deberias disculparte- Scootaloo bebe un poco de la malteada y me mira con una mirada seria.

-No me arrepiento de nada- Luego vuelve a su malteada... Viene a mi memoria un recuerdo rapido de Scootaloo enfrentadose a una chica de manera verbal.

-Callate tu no puedes volar- Scootaloo se puso roja, se acerco a la pony que doblaba su tamaño y le pregunto.

-¿Donde esta madre?- La pony traga saliva pues era un hecho que el tren en donde su madre se dirigia a Canterlot se descarrilo y todos sus pasajeros murieron, fue un triste hecho y muy pocos se han atrevido a decirle la verdad a la potranca.

-En Canterlot en un viaje de negocios- De todos era sabido que estaba en una etapa de negacion.

-Oh encerio y ese tren que se descarrilo, llevandose las almas de esos pobre ponys magicamente salvo a tu gran madre- La Yegua como era llamada en el mundo de los negocios era una grande hembra que habia llevado a la gloria a su familia, fue entrevistada antes del accidente y cuando se supo la noticia fue un gran impacto para todos.

-Si, mañana ella volvera- Scootaloo sonrio de una extraña manera y en sus ojos se mostraba un matiz de maldad...Me levante de mi nube presintiendo que algo malo pasaria.

-Tu madre dijo y cito "Llegare sana y salva si los grandes padres celestiales me lo permiten" pues dejame decirte que a ellos no les gusto la idea.- Todos quienes estaban cerca abrieron sus bocas ante la crueldad de Scootaloo, los ojos de la potra se llenan de lagrimas mientras retrocede negando uno y otra vez las palabras de Scootaloo.

-Oh encerio, no me sorprende que lo nieges, la muerte de un ser querido siempre es traumatica, pero que importa todos van a morir- Finalmente Scootaloo avanza y la chica comienza a correr lejos de ella meintras llama a su madre. Antes de poder retirarse de la escena detras de ella sale Cheerilee mirandola enojada, Scootaloo por primera vez pronuncia la palabra que siempre hace reir a todos.

(FUCK) Todos lo presentes se rieron mientras era escoltada hacia la direccion de la escuela.

(Y ahora en que piensas)Abro mis ojos y veo a Scootaloo con una extraña mirada.

(En nada, solo recordaba la primera vez en la que dijiste tu palabra iconica) Scootaloo bebe mas de su malteada y me mira.

(Vi una pareja teniendo sexo en el baño) Scootaloo toca mi pata mientras dice eso, aguanta un afrodiciaco no hace esto a menos que le metas pendejadas, miro a la esquina y veo al camarero guiñandome un ojo y haciendo una seña obsena.

(Maldicion y yo que soy tan virgen que sudo agua bendita)

(Ya veo, siempre pense que de grande tendrias bastantes parejas despues de todo eras la reina de la escuela) Scooratoo se rie y asiente con la cabeza.

(Me llamaban la reina por una razon, todas las yeguas y machos querian un pedazo de la gran y fabulosa Scootaloo pero nunca me intereso ninguna no eran de mi tipo sabes) Asiento con la cabeza mientras que Scootaloo sigio jugando con mi casco.

(Creabas canciones, era toda una locura aunque nadie se explica como te graduaste con honores si llegaste borracha al examen) Aun recuerdo la sorpresa del profesor al ver el examen de Scootaloo, a mi me habian mandado a vigilar que nadie se copiara, y cuando fui a mirar a Scootaloo estaba desmayada en la mesa. Al dia siguiente ella tenia una resaca titanica, ademas de resaltar no recordar a ver hecho el examen.

(Si proceso mejor con mi cerebro relajado y muy ebrio) Desasiento con la cabeza.

(Oye vamos por una luego) Exitacionuna yegua muy ebria una noche de locura no es una buena combinacion mas de que creo tener sentimientos por ella y aprovecharme estaria mal.

(Paso y quieres que te pongan otra multa por estar ebria en plena calle bailando, corriendo en circulos y retar una anciana de 80 años a pelear... Ademas de que te gano...)Scootaloo voltea los ojos y quita su pata de la mia, me siento salvada por no llegar a una situacion mas incomoda.

(Ella hizo trampa estoy segura)

(No habra sido el hecho de estar super ebria)

(Mm no lo se solo recuerdo a la gente aplaudiendole a la anciana mientras vomitaba en una caneca)

(Scootaloo eso era la cuna de un bebe, tuviste suerte de que no estuviera ahi)

(Enserio con razon la yegua me empezo a insultar y llamo a los guardias reales)

(Ese noche tuve que ir a la comisaria a sacarte, estabas bailando y haciendo chistes con la gente que habian arrestado ese dia)

(Eran muy simpaticos lastima que los encerraran los invitaria a beber pero la mayoria tiene cadena perpetua) Me rio ante el comentario de Scootaloo, desde el insulta a esa potranca la vida de ella a sido toda una locura.

(Oye siempre hablamos de mi y mis estupideces. Nunca hablamos de lo que sucede en tu vida, anda apuesto que has tenido increibles aventuras)

(Que frase mas cliche acavas de decir) Digo en carcajadas

(Oye es mi primera cita con una yegua dejame ser feliz) Ambas nos quedamos en silencio mirandonos a los ojos el sonrojo esta en el rostro de Scootaloo y yo tambien siento mis mejillas ardiendo.

(¿Que? ahora es ilegal decir bromas o no me digas que realmente pensabas que era una cita) Scootaloo eso es cruel... El mesero quien seguia en la esquina desasiente con la cabeza y luego desaparece.

(Por supuesto que lo pensaste quien no querria salir con la super hermosa y fabulosa Scootaloo) Ella toma y termina con rapides su bebida mientras era alentada por la gente a su alrededor mientras que la veo, un pequeño dolor punsante se hace presente en mi pecho solo pongo mi casco en ese lugar... Porque me duele ni siquiera somos pareja, para ella solo soy una de sus mejores amigas, alguien mas del monton, nadie importante. Me deprimo un poco por lo que decido salir del restaurante, extiendo mis alas y me voy a mi casa, con cada segundo que pasa el dolor es mas fuerte ¿Porque duele? No tiene sentido ni siquiera le he confesado mis sentimientos, ni siquiera somos pareja, solo somos amigas nada mas y no seremos mas que eso...


End file.
